Danny Phantom Meets Percy Jackson (A PJOHoO Crossover)
by SamFenton
Summary: When Percy gets home from the Giant War, everything is in boxes. He finds out that Sally and Paul are moving to Amity Park for Paul's new job at Casper High. Percy tags along for his senior year. What happens when Paul notices that Danny and his friends disappear from his class almost as often as Percy? Full Summary inside. Originally on Wattpad.
1. Full Summary

pre style="box-sizing: border-box; overflow: auto; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-top: 12px; margin-bottom: 21px; line-height: 21px; color: #555555; white-space: pre-wrap; word-wrap: break-word;"Paul got a job offer at Casper High. He's going to teach Mixed Grades English. When things start going awry, Paul excuses Percy. But what happens when Paul starts noticing Danny Fenton keeps asking to be excused at the same time as Percy?

Percy just got home from the Giant War. He's shocked to see everything in boxes. When he finds out Paul and Sally are heading to Amity Park for the school year, he tags along and heads to Casper High for senior year, while Annabeth heads to Boston to look for her cousin, Magnus. When strange things start happening, Paul excuses Percy, but what happens when there is a ghost boy always right behind him. And why does Danny keep disappearing?

Danny is tired. He keeps fighting the same ghosts day after day, but they just keep coming back. Along with some other ghosts that Danny's never seen before. When an old friend of his mom shows up with her son, Percy, and husband, Paul, who is going to be teaching English this year. But when Danny notices Paul keeps excusing Percy every time a ghost attacked, he starts to get curious about Percy's past. What will happen when Danny starts investigating Percy?/pre 


	2. We're Moving Where?

**Percy's PoV**

"Mom! Paul! I'm...back?" I said as I walked through the door to their apartment.

"PERCY! You're okay!" my mom exclaimed running in and hugging me.

"Yeah. Um...what is all this?"

"The boxes? Paul just got a job offer over in a town called Amity Park. How was your quest? I haven't heard from you since that phone call from Alaska."

"It was okay. Defeated giants, stopped Gaea from destroying the world, fell in to Tartarus. You know, the usual. Now back to -" I was cut short by screeching.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Stopped Gaea?"

"NO! About Tartarus!"

"Oh. Um, me and Annabeth fell in while saving the Athena Parthenos, battled some curses, fought Tartarus himself, with the help of Bob, and Damasen."

"Perseus Jackson if you ever do that agai- What's on you arm? PERSEUS JACKSON! DID YOU GET A TATTOO?"

"No. More like a brand. You see Hera took my memories, placed me in the Roman camp. I fought Polybotes, killed him with the help of the statue, line, boundary, blah blah blah god Terminus' head, they Romans raised me on a shield and did this ritual where they named me a full member of the legion, and gave me this." I rushed out.

"How did you get it?"

"It's kind of burned into my skin..."

"Gods Percy."

"Anyway, what's this about MOVING!" It was my turn to freak out. I mean I had just got back from another war for Hades' sake.

"Oh we're moving to Amity Park for the school year. We're going to stay with an old friend of mine from high school, it's near Lake Erie I think she said, anyway we're leaving as soon as Paul gets back, and we enrolled you at Casper High in case you got back,"she explained.

"Okay then. Can I meet you guys there? I need to go back to camp and pack my stuff. I can meet you there tomorrow," I asked her.

"And how will you get there?"

"I have to magical pets, remember? I'll be fine. What time do you want to meet?"

"How about Noon. At the town line."

"See you tomorrow, love you Mom," I said as I left.

 _ **~~~~~~~~Ghostly time skip from the ghost zone~~~~~~~~**_

When I got to camp, I went and packed my bags before heading to dinner. After dinner, I went to the last campfire for the year.

"Percy, I have some bad news to tell you, about our plan," Annabeth says sitting next to me.

"So do I," I admit.

"I'm going to Boston to look for my cousin, Magnus. My crazy uncle thinks he's in danger. So I can't go to Goode with you."

"That's fine, I'll see you in the summer. Besides Paul got a job in a place called Amity Park. My mom and him are going to meet me there tomorrow. I'm going to a school called Casper High."

"IM me everyday, don't get kidnapped, and if you get in trouble, IM me so I can save your sorry butt."

"Deal. See you in the summer, Wise Girl."

"You too." And with that she ran off to leave for Boston.

 _ **~~~~~~~~Yet another ghostly time skip~~~~~~~~**_

"Bye Chiron! IM me if the world is in danger again!" I called getting on Blackjack.

 _"Yo Boss! Where to? And you got any donuts?"_ Blackjack asked me.

"No I do not have donuts! We're going to Amity Park."

 _"On it Boss!"_

"Stop calling me that."

 _"You got it boss."_

"Just go Blackjack."

We flew for what felt like a week before I saw Paul's Prius.

"Blackjack, we're here."

 _"See ya boss! Don't get turned into glue!"_

"Hey guys! You ready to settle in?"

"Let's go." And with that we drove into the city.

Hi there! This is my first story, and is a crossover of my favorite tv series, and book series. Tell me how you like it!:D

~sam_fenton


	3. Who's That?

**Danny's PoV**

"Mom! Dad! I'm heading over to Sam's!" I called coming downstairs.

"Stop right there young man! You're staying here and meeting the Blofis's," my mom told me.

"Who's that?"

"Your mother's friend from high school, her husband and her son," my dad said.

"Wouldn't it be _their_ son?" Jazz asked.

"No, Percy's father was lost at sea," the other woman there said.

"Oh, Sally. I'm sorry for your loss," Maddie said.

"Oh. He didn't die, he's just out at sea."

"Danny this is Sally, Paul, and Percy. Why don't you take Percy to meet your friends?"

"It's fine Mrs. Fenton, I can just go for a walk," Percy cut in.

"No. Danny is going to take you with him, in case a ghost attacks."

"Ghost?" Percy asked while raising his eyebrows.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" I called out dragging Percy with me.

"Okay, first rule, don't _ever_ mention ghosts around my parents."

"Why? They hunt ghosts or something?" Percy replied.

"Actually yes, they do. Anyway we're going to my friend Sam's house to hang out with her and Tucker."

After that we walked in silence until we reached Sam's.

"Danny! Come on in. And who's your friend?" Sam asked.

"This is Percy, he and his family are staying with mine for the school year, he's a senior," I explained.

"Okay, well come on in," Sam said and stepped out of the way.

"Um. Do you have a bathroom?" Percy asked standing awkwardly off to the side.

"Yeah. Upstairs next to my room. Come on, I'll show you. Danny and I will be in my room right here," Sam said as she walked by.

"Thanks."

"Danny, how are we supposed to talk about the ghost problem while he's here? And more importantly, how are you going to go ghost at night?" Sam asked as we walked into her room.

"Hey Sam, Danny," Tuck said walking into Sam's room.

"Tucker how did you get in?"

"I opened the door, and walked in."

"Tuck, my mom's friend's so-" I started to say as Percy walked in.

"Tucker meet Percy, my mom's friend's son. He and his family are staying for the school year."

"Hi Percy," Tucker greeted him, "So where you from?"

"Manhattan. Paul used to work a Goode, but he got a job offer at Casper so I can't do senior year at Goode," Percy replied.

"That's cool. Who's Paul?"

"My stepdad."

"What happened to your real dad Percy?" Sam asked.

"Lost at sea, he's not dead, but at sea."

"Oh."

"I'm gonna head back, I want to call someone back home," Percy said and left us.

"Dude, what are you gonna do with Percy whatever his last name is? What if Skulker attacks!? Or Desiree?!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Calm down Tuck. Worse comes to worse, I'll just say I need a glass of water or something."

"So, anyone excited for the first day of school, tomorrow? I heard we got a new English teacher."

"NO!" Sam and I exclaimed at the same time.

"I got to go guys, catch up to Percy. My parents are going to kill me when they figure out I didn't go home with him," I told them.

"See you tomorrow Danny, possibly tonight if anything bad happens," Sam said.

"Bye Danny!"

"Bye guys," I said and walked into the nearest alley before changing to see if I could catch Percy. I found him about a block from my house, holding a pen like it could save his life. Just then a box sprang up and shot towards him. Percy somehow managed to dodge the box. I landed behind a car and changed before running out.

"Percy!"

"Hey Danny," he called dodged another box.

"Danny get behind me, we're going to dash over to your house," Percy called. I did. We ran over to my house,before we stop and walked in like civilized humans.

"Hey Mom, Paul," Percy said walking through.

"How was it?" Sally asked us.

"It was great Mom. I'm going to go talk to Annabeth," Percy said.

"Okay."

"Um. Danny do you have someplace I can speak privately, like a bathroom?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, across the hall from my room. I'll show you where it is," I said as I started to go upstairs.

"Here it is, have fun," I say as I walk into my room.

Then I heard something out of the ordinary.

"Ris, of the rainb..., Annab... ...Ase at Bost...," I heard Percy say, though some parts were muffled.

"Seaweed Brain!"

"Hi Wise Girl, keep it dow..., I'm bathroom, at my ...s friend's house. How's the ...sin search?"

"No ...ace, yet. I swear I'm goin... ... kill my uncle, if he dragged me away for a goose chase."

"Talk to you tomorrow?"

"See you then."

I heard Percy leave the bathroom and come into my room.

"So, how was your phone call?" I asked.

"What? Oh, it was good."

"So, you excited for school tomorrow?"

"I guess. I hate to change schools. That was going to be the longest I've ever been to one school, until Paul got a job here," Percy explained.

"Oh. How many times have you changed schools?"

"Um. Seven or eight I think? I'm not quite sure?"

"Okay. What does your step-dad do?"

"He's an English teacher. My mom's an author."

"Oh, that's cool. We should probably go downstairs. Dinner will be ready soon," I said wanting to get away from this conversation.

"Let's go."

Hi there! I hope you like the story so far!

~sam_fenton


	4. That's Odd

**Percy's PoV**

"DANNY! PERCY! BREAKFAST!" I woke up hearing Maddie yelling for us. I got up and looked over at Danny's bed. It was empty.

"Percy, where's Danny," Maddie asked.

"Right here, Mom," Danny said.

"Where were you when I woke up?"

"I was, uh, in the bathroom. I was in the bathroom."

"Here's some toast you boys," Maddie said.

I stared at the toast for a minute before sighing and picking a piece.

"Morning Mom, Dad, Danny, and mysterious boy in my house. Who's that?" A girl in a black top, and blue pants and headband came down.

"Jazz, this is Percy. His parents and him are going to be staying with us for the school year," Danny answered.

"Nice to meet you, Jazz," I said finishing my toast, "I'm going to go get dressed," I said as I left.

I threw on a blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans before heading downstairs.

"Three more hours and it'll be done!" I hear Maddie say when I get downstairs.

"It's done you say! Let's try this baby out!" Jack cried running into the kitchen.

"Ghost straight ahead," the machine said leading the Fentons to Danny, backing him into a corner.

"If you can not see the ghost straight ahead you are a moron," the machine said.

"Jack, Danny is not a ghost," Danny sighs as she says this. Then it looks like Danny disappeared for a second.

"Percy. You and Danny are going to walk to school today. Danny is going to show you the way," Maddie said after I rubbed my eyes.

"Ready Danny?"

"Yeah, let's go. I don't want to get on Mr. Lancer's bad side on the first day, again."

"Who's Mr. Lancer?" I asked as we left.

"He's a teacher and the vice principal who favors jocks and A-listers, and hates me and my friends."

"Oh."

"Well here we are. Do you need me to show you where the office is?" Danny asked me.

"No. They're always in the same place. Besides, there's Paul. See you later Danny," I told him as I ran up to Paul.

"Hey Paul."

"Hey Percy, here's you schedule and locker information. Have a nice day today. Oh and Perce, try not to destroy anything," Paul told me handing me a packet.

"I'll try Paul, see you soon."

I walked into the school and looked for my locker. I found it next to Danny, Sam, and Tucker's lockers.

"Hey guys," I said walking up to them.

"Um. Hi Percy!" Danny exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked me.

"This is my locker."

"Mr. Fenton is there a problem here?" an overweight middle-aged man that reminded me of Smelly Gabe came up and asked.

"No. Just showing the new student around," Danny said.

"And who's is this?"

"Hi. I'm Percy Jackson, my stepdad Paul got a job here, and we just moved," I spoke up.

"Well Mr. Jackson, I hope you do very well here, and just a bit of advice, don't hang out with this crowd," he told me and walked away.

"Who was that?"

"Mr. Lancer. He probably thinks you should hang out with Dash," Tucker told me.

"Who's Da-"

"Hey Fenturd! I got a C on my math test!"

"That's Dash," Sam said.

"See ya!" Danny said and ran off.

"FENTON!" Dash yelled chasing him.

"So, Percy, what class do you have first?" Sam asked me.

"Grades Mixed English, I think."

"Um, Percy are sure that's it?" Tucker asked me.

"No. I'm dyslexic. I can't really read," I admitted.

"Oh. Well that says Mixed Grades English, which we also have so we'll show you where it is," Sam said. As we started walking I took Riptide out, in pen form, and started fiddling with it.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"Oh. It's just a pen my dad gave to me."

"Okay. Well here we are."

"Thanks."

We got in and took our seats as Danny came in, followed shortly by Paul.

"Welcome class. I am Mr. Blofis and will be your English teacher this year. Can anyone tell me what's I wrote on the board?" Paul said.

"To be or not to be that is the question," someone said.

"Yes, that is correct. This was or-" Paul started to reply as a crash came from outside. I immediately raised my hand, along with Danny.

"Percy?" Paul asked.

"May I be excused?"

Paul glanced outside.

"Yes, go ahead. And what do you want Danny?"

"May I be excused too?" I heard Danny ask as I walked out the door before running outside.

"BEWARE!"

I turned around and uncapped Riptide.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! CONTROLLER OF ALL THINGS CUBICAL AND CARDBOARD!" Said a blue skinned ghost.

"And here I thought someone was out for a healthy meal," I replied.

"FEAR ME AND THE," He paused to look at a label on one of the boxes, "PROPS OF THE CAT IN THE HAT!" and promptly threw them at me. I ran up and swung Riptide through him.

"Okay, not a monster," I whispered to myself.

"HEY BOXY! Miss me?" A new ghost came up joining us. This one had white hair, green eyes, and a black and silver jumpsuit, with a weird hybrid D/P on it.

"NOW GHOST BOY! FEEL MY WRATH! YOU SHALL NOT TRAP ME IN THAT CYLINDRICAL CONTAINER OF YOURS!"

"Sure thing," the new ghost said, and zapped him with this green ray thing from his hand and then put the Box Ghost in a thermos.

"Okay then, never seen a ghost before," I said. The "Ghost Boy" turned to face me.

"You haven't?" He asked, "They're a pretty common thing around here."

"Yeah well I'm new here," I said.

"Is that a sword?"

"No," I said capping Riptide behind my back, "Just a pen. Gotta go! Bye!" I yelled and ran back into English in time for homework, followed by Danny.

"Percy and Danny stay behind please," Paul called out as he dismissed the class.

"What is it Paul?" I asked.

"What did you do when I dismissed you two?"

"I went to the bathroom. Nothing big," I told Paul hoping he'd catch on to what I was saying.

"Okay," Paul said with a bit of a sigh of relief, "Danny?"

"I ran to the bathroom too," Danny said.

"Okay, see you two tonight," Paul said and dismissed us. When we left the class room I went to my locker, and Danny immediately went to his friends. I looked at my schedule and guessed my next subject was gym. Fun.

Hi there!

Thanks for reading! Please vote and comment!

Thanks,

~sam_fenton


	5. I'm Telling You!

**Danny's PoV**

"I'm telling you! He had a sword and wasn't even scared. Sure it was the Box Ghost but still!" I exclaimed.

"Are you sure Danny? I don't think Percy has a sword. We would have seen it at some point," Sam said skeptically.

"She has a point Danny."

"But I swear, he had a sword, and then it was gone!"

"Danny calm down, just wait until the next attack," Sam told me.

"Fine, let's head to lunch."

When we got to lunch everyone was screaming and running out of the cafeteria.

"WHO CHANGED THE MENU!"

"Great it's the Lunch Lady," Tuck said.

"I'm Going Ghost!" I yelled and transformed.

"Hey Grandma! What are you doing out of the Ghost Zone?"

"SOMEONE CHANGED THE MENU! Cookie?"

"No thanks!" Someone yelled from behind.

"THEN PERISH!"

"Yeah? Get in line, behind like, twenty million," I turned around and saw Percy standing there twirling his pen around in his hand.

"Get out of here before you get hurt!" I yelled at him.

"Why don't you tell that to these two!" he replied gesturing to Sam and Tucker.

"RAAAAGH!"

"How about we take this spirit down together then argue?" he asked.

"Deal!" I yelled while shooting an ecto-blast at her.

"OW!" she she yelled looking down and seeing a glowing bronze tip in her chest.

"Why isn't she dust?"

"Dust?"

"Nevermind!"

I opened the Fenton Thermos and sucked her in before landing and heading over to Percy.

"What's your name?" Percy asked.

"I'm Danny Phantom."

"Okay, and what was that?"

"A ghost, they seem to love it here in Amity," I explained.

"Great, ghosts, monsters, gods, what's next leprechauns?" Percy muttered.

"What was that?"

"Uh, nothing. I got to go make a call really quick. Bye," Percy ran out while he said this.

I turned to Tucker and Sam.

"Now do you believe me?" I asked transforming back.

"Yep."

~~~~~~~Time skip to end of day~~~~~~~~~

"Annabeth I'm serious! There were ghosts! Riptide did nothing to them!" I heard Percy exclaim when I got home.

"I'll see what I can find Percy. Meanwhile, don't blow this school up Seaweed Brain," I heard a girl's voice.

"You know they find me Wise Girl."

"Be careful. I don't want to drag you out of the Underworld."

"I got to go. I think Danny just got back. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Talk to you tomorrow."

I walked in after hearing this.

"Hey Percy."

"Hi Danny. I'm going to go for a walk, I'll be back for dinner," he said walking out of the house.

I called Sam and Tucker and told them I was going to follow Percy. I went outside in my ghost form and flew around looking for Percy. Then I heard a loud taxicab whistle. I saw Percy crushed by a dog the size of a garbage truck.

"Down girl. Take me to Boston?"

" _Woof."_

Percy climbed onto it's back and they... _ran into a brick wall?_

"Sam, Tucker. Come over to my house now."

"He had this _huge_ dog thing and rode her into a wall and _disappeared_!"

"Are you sure Danny? I mean, that sounds a little farfetched," Sam told me.

"I'm telling you. What if he's with the Guys in White or something."

"And then he had a conversation where could here both of them talking and he doesn't have a computer or phone or any electronics!"

"Okay. That's a bit strange," Tucker admitted.

"I'm going to find out what's going on with Percy at some point."

Hi there!

I hope you enjoy the story so far! Please vote and comment!

Thanks!

~sam_fenton


	6. Boo!

**Percy's PoV**

"Thanks girl," I told Mrs. O'Leary as she curled up for a nap.

"This place is huge," I told myself.

Just then I saw a curly, blonde ponytail pass by. I ran after and saw that it _was_ Annabeth. I sneaked behind her.

"Boo!"

I was promptly rewarded with a judo flip and a knee on my chest.

"Percy?"

"Hey, Wise Girl," I replied just as her dad ran up.

"Annabeth, whose this and why did you judo flip him?"

"Dad, this is Percy Jackson. My boyfriend. You met him once when he was looking for me."

"Ah. Well, your uncle is coming to talk about Magnus in about ten minutes, so Percy might want to find his car and start the long drive back to New York," her dad told us.

"I didn't drive here. It'll take a minute to get home," I said.

"Gods Percy. You took Mrs. O'Leary?" Annabeth burst out.

"Mrs. O'Leary?"

"Yes I did take her Annabeth, I wasn't going to wait for Blackjack. Mrs. O'Leary is my pet."

"Is she your pet dog?"

"Kind of. She's a hellhound."

"Oh. And who is Blackjack?"

"My pegasus. May I borrow Annabeth for a sec? Thanks," I said and dragged her away.

"I need to talk to you about Sally's friend's son," I told her.

"The one who claimed to "go to the bathroom" at the same time as you?"

"Yep. He disappears at random times. Also, know anything about ghosts?They don't turn to dust when I stab them. They just say "Ouch" and move on."

"How about I'll IM you tomorrow and let you know but right now it's dinner time."

"Styx! I have to go! Talk to you tomorrow," I said and gave her a quick hug and kiss before running to Mrs. O'Leary.

"Hey girl take me back to Amity Park," I said climbing aboard.

"Woof!" And everything went dark.

"I'm back!" I yelled walking through the door.

"Percy, how was your walk?" Danny asked me.

"It was nice, " I replied sitting down.

"By the way Percy, do you have any pets?" Danny asked

"Yeah. I have a dog that tends to...roam. And then there's this horse at the summer camp that I go to that kind of adopted me, so," I told him,"I'm going to bed early tonight," I continued. I wanted to get out of there before Danny asked me a question and I slipped.

As I headed up the stairs, I wondered why Danny started interrogating me. And why was he asking questions about pets? Had he seen me? Or Riptide?

I walked to where I slept and sat down, fiddling with a capped Riptide. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

"Hey Percy, Where did you really go on Mrs. O'Leary?" My mom and Paul asked.

"Boston for ten minutes to see Annabeth."

"Did she know you were coming?" Paul asked.

"Nope."

"How did she greet you?" my mom asked.

"Same way she did in New Rome. A judo flip and then a knee to the chest."

"Gods Percy."

"Yeah yeah. Reyna thought she was an Amazon or Roman," I said laughing.

"Reyna?"

"My fellow Preator, or is that ex-fellow Preator?"

"Percy you were a _Preator_ of Rome!" Paul exclaimed.

"No. I was a Preator of New Rome. For like two hours, then I stepped down so Jason, who was the old Preator could resume his position. Then he gave battlefield emergency promotion or something to Frank so that he is now Preator. But he did it to save me and Annabeth at the Doors of Death. Goodnight you two," I said and pushed them out the door.

Hi There! Thanks for reading! Please vote and Comment!

Thanks!

~sam_fenton


	7. What the!

**Danny's PoV**

"May I be excused? I need to go do homework," I said getting up. I wanted to follow Percy to see if I could find anything odd about him.

"Sure."

I turned invisible outside of my room before slipping in. I saw Percy fiddling with a pen. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Percy exclaimed.

"Hey Percy, Where did you really go on Mrs. O'Leary?" Sally and Paul asked.

"Boston for ten minutes to see Annabeth."

"Did she know you were coming?" Paul asked.

"Nope."

"How did she greet you?" his mom asked.

"Same way she did in New Rome. A judo flip and then a knee to the chest."

 _A judo flip?!_

"Gods Percy."

"Yeah yeah. Reyna thought she was an Amazon or Roman," Percy said laughing.

"Reyna?"

"My fellow Preator, or is that ex-fellow Preator?"

"Percy you were a _Preator_ of Rome!" Paul exclaimed.

"No. I was a Preator of New Rome. For like two hours, then I stepped down so Jason, who was the old Preator could resume his position. Then he gave battlefield emergency promotion or something to Frank so that he is now Preator. But he did it to save me and Annabeth at the Doors of Death. Goodnight you two," he said and pushed them out the door.

Okay so he has a _judo flipping_ friend, who might be an _Amazon_ ora _Roman_. _Gods_ instead of _God,_ _Preator,_ and _New Rome._ And has something to do with _Doors of Death._

I exited the room and turned visible before entering.

"Hey Percy." He immediately stood up and turned around, pen gripped defensively.

"Oh, hey Danny," he said sitting back down.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine, just tense."

"Too much homework?"

"Styx," he mumbled.

"What?"

"I completely forgot about homework."

"Oh. You need any help?" I offered.

"If you could read the questions or assignments that would be great," Percy replied.

"Why? Can't you read?"

"I'm dyslexic and ADHD."

"Oh. I'm sorry," I felt bad about my last question.

"No problem. I'll probably just skip it tonight. You couldn't have known. Normally my girlfriend helps me, she's a genius," Percy told me.

"Okay then. Goodnight Percy," I said.

"'Night Danny."

And with that I flew over to Sam's to meet her and Tucker.

"They said all these weird terms. Like " _Doors of Death, Styx, Preator, New Rome, Amazon, Roman, Gods."_ That's not regular people talk!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down man."

"Tucker's right Danny. But you're right those aren't regular terms. We'll have to keep an eye on him," Sam said.

"But in the meanwhile, let's get some sleep," Tuck said getting up to leave.

"'Night guys!" I called before leaving to go back to my house and to sleep.

Hi There! TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY! YAY! Thanks for reading and please vote and comment!

Thanks!

~sam_fenton


	8. Pep Rally!

**Percy's PoV**

"Morning Danny," I said getting up.

"Morning Percy."

"How did you sleep?" I asked.

"I slept okay. You?" Danny asked me.

"Great," I lied.

"I'll meet you downstairs, I want something other than toast today," Danny said leaving.

I pulled out my suitcase and went to the bottom of my clothes. Pulling out my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt briefly before putting back at the bottom of the suitcase and throwing on a blue tee and a pair of jeans. Then I headed downstairs, greeted everyone, grabbed a piece of toast and left for Casper.

When I got to Casper, I went to my locker and put a couple of pictures in the back of it, while Sam, Danny, and Tucker were talking. Then the loudspeaker blared to life.

"PLEASE COME TO THE AUDITORIUM FOR A SURPRISE ASSEMBLY!"

"Let's go guys," Danny said to his friends.

"Percy you comin'?" Danny asked me.

"Yeah let's go," I said falling into pace with them.

When we got there we took seats near the front.

"Today we will be having a Pep Rally, so let's give it up for the Cheerleaders!" Mr. Lancer yelled. Several cheerleaders came onto the stage. Along with the last two _things_ I wanted to see.

"Like, Hello everyone! I'm Kelli, and like this is Tammi, and we're new to this squad, so yeah," Kelli said. I nudged Sam, Tucker, and Danny.

"Guys, we need to leave _now,_ " I whispered at them, pulling them out of the auditorium.

"What was that about Percy?" Sam asked.

"And do you know those two new cheerleaders?" Tucker asked.

"Yes Tucker I know those two cheerleaders, and it's about those two cheerleaders Sam," I replied pulling them along outside.

"What's wrong with the cheerleaders?" Danny asked as Sam sighed.

"Can't tell you but, they hate me."

"Stop pulling us, we can walk," Sam said.

"Kelli and Tammi have a bone to pick with me, and Danny and Tucker are quite susceptible to them," I explained stopping.

"We are not," they protested.

"You are. Nothing to worry about, all males are," I said. Gods I sound like Artemis.

"Hey _fish,_ " I heard behind us.

"Guys get out of here _now!"_ I yelled pushing them.

"Help yourself Tammi, I have my prize," Kelli said as Tammi ran in front of them.

"Hey boys, like want to go over in the shade?" Tammi asked, I could hear the charmspeak laced in her voice.

"Don't listen to her! Sam! Stop them!" I yelled.

"You know there is like a way you can save them," Kelli said.

"Yeah and reveal myself, no way," I replied.

"Like I've been waiting for this for like, three years, since your girlfriend stabbed me," Kelli snarled.

I looked over my shoulder at Sam who was pulling on Danny and Tucker but they wouldn't move. I saw Tammi lean in for a kiss with Tucker. _Gods, I am going to have give myself away._

"NO!" I exclaimed. I was not going to let anyone get devoured. I ran over to Tammi with Riptide in my hand.

"Hey Tammi! Remember when I stabbed you three years ago? You and your hideous legs," I taunted. She took the bait like I hoped. I uncapped Riptide and stabbed her once again.

"Ugh! You stupid demigod! You, like killed my trainee, again!" Kelli exclaimed.

"Yep and now it's your turn," I replied, throwing Riptide and hitting her straight in the chest, before running over to Sam, Tucker, and Danny.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"Yeah and why did you have to kill the girl who was about to kiss me?" Tucker asked.

"And why weren't you effected?"" Sam asked.

"One, Danny. Those were empousai, avoid at all costs. Two, Tucker. I think you would rather live than be devoured by Tammi. And three, Sam. I know how to combat them, and I have been effected in the past. I would have died from Kelli if not for my girlfriend. Is that all? I'd go back home if I were you guys," I said before running off.

Hi There! THIRD UPDATE IN ONE DAY! YAY! Thanks for reading, please vote and comment!

Thanks!

~sam_fenton


	9. Who is He?

**Danny's PoV**

"Okay so first he drags us out here in fear of _cheerleaders_ , then his pen turns into a sword, the cheerleaders call him fish, and seemed to have some sort of mind control, also were going to devour Tucker," I recapped.

"Yep sounds about right," Tuck said.

"But he also wasn't really worried about dealing with them, he was more worried about us. Three people he barely knows," Sam pointed out.

"Okay. He says _gods,_ and _Styx_. Also has a sword and has battled empousai before. Seemed more worried for us than for himself," Tucker said typing it into his PDA.

"We should probably find out what an empousa is. And see if it has any relation to Percy." Sam said. We headed to the library to find out.

When we got there Sam asked about any books on empousai, and the librarian pointed in a general area.

"The librarian said that it should be somewhere over here," Sam said walking past us.

We looked at books with titles like "Greek Mythology and it's Monsters", "Inside Greek Myth", and "Greek Monsters". Sam finally picked up one called "Everything You Need to Know about Greek Mythology" and checked it out.

We went over to Sam's house before looking at the book.

"Okay, here's what it says:  
"Empousai are created by mixing dark magic, animal, and bronze. They are the handmaidens of Hecate (see pg. 44) and the first empousai was released when Pandora (see pg. 17) opened her _pithos_ (see pg. 18). Empousai are shown to be extremely beautiful and seductive women. However, an empouai's true form is a woman with flaming hair, white skin, red eyes, fangs, and one prosthetic bronze leg and one donkey leg. This form is used to drink the blood of the men they feast on the blood of young men they seduce, but often prefer to go after the blood of heroes (see pg. 24) and demigods (see pg. 58)."

"Okay, so basically vampire ghost demon lady," Tucker said.

"Let's check out the other pages Sam," I said.

"Okay, here's Hecate:

"Hecate is the goddess of the Mist (see pg. 23),magic, sorcery, witchcraft, crossroads, trivial knowledge, and also represents the dark side of the moon, or the Harvest Moon, and is associated with many things including childbirth, nurturing the young, gates, walls, doorways, and sometimes even change. Her roman form is Trivia. Hecate is usually dressed in dark robes, holding twin torches. She is accompanied by a she-dog and a polecat, which used to be her enemies before she morphed them into animals. In later times, Hecate was pictured as a woman with three heads, or three entirely different forms for morning, noon and night. She is also described as being dressed in white robes with ornate silver designs, like runes or alchemy symbols. Her dark hair barely came down to her shoulders. There is a green shimmer that surrounds her like an aura. Her face is like a Greek statue—pale, beautiful, and ageless. She uses the Mist to form three blurred, smoky images of the same woman moving in unison. Once in the center of the courtyard, her three forms merged and solidified into one young woman in a dark, sleeveless gown. Her gown seemed to ripple as if the cloth was ink spilling off, her golden hair is set in an Ancient Greek style high-set ponytail. Carrying two old-fashioned reed torches, she was accompanied by a and a . She was described as " _beautiful, but deathly pale_." Just her presence makes the area she is in engulfed by magic and strong condensation of the Mist. She is also known as the Queen of Ghosts."

"Here's Mist:

"The Mist is a mysterious magic controlled by Hecate (see pg. 44). Not much is known except veils the mortal world from magic."

"Pandora:

"Pandora was a woman of ideal near-perfection, possessing virtually all talents and gifts a woman ideally should have. She was formed out of clay by the , and was made, of course, in the image of the goddesses. She was the one who opened the jar (or _pithos_ (see pg. 18)) with all the evils in humanity. The jar was later mistranslated as Pandora's Box."

"Pithos:

"A pithos is an Ancient Greek storage jar which is commonly mistranslated as a box or jar into English."

"Heroes:

"Heroes are typically demigods (see pg. 58). Heroes go on quests and battle monsters, and are considered to some as the gods' pawns."

"Demigods:

"Demigods are children of a god or goddess and a mortal. The most powerful demigods are children of the Big Three (see pg. 104). Demigods are typically heroes (see pg. 24) or refuse the bloodline and rebel against Olympus (see pg. 100). Demigods tend to fight with swords, daggers, spears, javelins, and bows and arrows made of a special metal Celestial Bronze (see pg. 88). Most demigods have powers related to their parents. Children of Hephestus (see pg. 12) are expert blacksmiths, while children of Poseidon (see pg. 108) can control and breath underwater. Demigods are effected by both regular metal weapons, and weapons of Celestial Bronze."

"The Big Three:

" The Big Three consist of Zeus (see pg. 49), Hades (see pg. 123), and Poseidon (see pg. 108). They are fathers of the most powerful demigods (see pg. 58). They took an oath never to have children after their children caused a great war."

"I don't think we need Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, or Olympus. So I'm going to head for Celestial Bronze," Sam said.

"Celestial Bronze:

"Celestial Bronze is a powerful metal wielded by the gods and demigods (see pg. 58). The metal is dangerous to monsters and demigods, but harmless to mortals. Celestial Bronze will turn most smaller monsters into a golden dust when in contact, but bigger monsters will need to  
be killed before returning to Tartarus (see pg. 111)."

"That's enough Sam!" Tuck exclaimed.

"So we know that Percy is an insane person with a magical sword that believe in this junk," I said.

"Okay so should we have an intervention or something?" Tucker asked.

"I guess, I'll drag him over tonight,"I said leaving.

"See you tonight!" they called after me.

"Come. On. Percy!" I said through gritted teeth, trying to drag him out the door.

"But I want to stay here and call my girlfriend."

"You can do that after," I said.

"Fine. Is there going to be food?"

"Yep."

When we finally got there we went to Sam's basement. Percy gabbed a can of Coke, and started to drink it. After a sip he shuddered.

"What's wrong?"

"It doesn't taste the same," he said.

"What it's Coke," I was confused.

"It's not the same as at home," and that's all he would say. Just then Sam and Tuck came down holding the Greek mythology book. We all sat down. And then Percy saw the book.

Hi There! Thanks for reading! Please Vote and Comment!

Thanks!

~sam_fenton


	10. What Gave It Away?

**Percy's PoV**

Oh gods. I gave it away when I said empousai. I looked at the book Sam was holding.

"So...Hi?" I said.

"Percy, we're a bit worried about you. It looks like you believe in a dead religion," Sam said. I luaghed not able to hold it in.

"Why are you laughing? We are worried about your mental health," Tucker said.

"What gave you that idea?" I asked.

"You believe in vampire ghost ladies," Danny said frankly.

"My dad was Greek so he taught me this religion. It just stuck with me," I lied before running out of the mansion back to the Fenton's, and going to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~English the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CRASH!

"Percy, will you go grab a couple more erasers for the whiteboard?" Paul asked angling his head towards the window.

"Yep," I said running out. I saw Danny raise his hand.

I ran outside and saw an old _friend_.

"Hey Beefie!" I yelled.

"ROAR!"

I uncapped Riptide. As the Minotaur turned towards me with a car in his hands.

"Hey Meatie!" I heard someone else exclaim.

"Get out of here! He's here for me!" I yelled at him, ducking from the car that the Minotaur threw.

"You sure? "Cause I get hunted!"

"For sport or for a meal?" I said, ducking another car.

"Someone wants my "pelt" on a wall," Came the snarky reply.

"Yeah well if you don't stop distracting me I'm Beefy's meal!" I said as the Minotaur charged both arms out. I ducked underneath him and stabbed him before he could turn around.

"What was that?" I saw that it was Danny Phantom.

"What did it look like?"

"It looked like the Minot-"

"Don't say his name around me!" I exclaimed.

"Okay..."

"You're right. You may get hunted for sport, but I'm hunted for meat," I said.

"Why?"

"Bye!" I said, running into a storage closet, grabbing erasers for Paul and running back into class.

"Percy, what took you so long?"

"Nothing much, I just got lost," I replied sitting down. I saw Danny come in after me. He stared at me for a few moments before sitting down.

Hi There! Thanks for reading! Please vote and comment!

Thanks!

~sam_fenton


	11. I'm not kidding!

**Danny's PoV**

"I'm not kidding! He was fighting a Minotaur!" I exclaimed.

"Danny, now I'm worried about _your_ mental health now," Sam said.

"I'm not joking. Who else can pick up and throw cars?"

"He's got a point Sam," Tucker pointed out.

"Hey guys. Um what is that?" Percy said pointing at Sam's lunch.

"Soy milk meal," Sam said.

"Okay, May I eat with you guys?"

"Yeah, sure," Tucker said.

"I AM TECHNUS! MASTER OF ALL THINGS TECHNICALOGICAL!"

"I'll be right back guys, I need to make a call," Percy said and ran out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone yelled running out except for me, Sam, and Tuck.

"I'm Going Ghost!" I said and flew over to Technus. He blasted me into a wall, just as a kid in an aviator jacket appeared from the shadows.

"Where's Percy?" he asked me.

"Who are you?" I replied.

"AH! We'll meet again ghost child!" Technus yelled and flew off after seeing the kid.

"Oh. I see why Percy called," He said before sitting down. A few minutes later Percy ran in.

"Nico! You're not asleep!"

"Nope, I didn't even end up in China," "Nico" replied.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tucker asked as I flew outside of the cafeteria and changed back.

"Where did he come from?" Sam asked.

"Hey guys I'm back," I said.

"Guys this is my...cousin, Nico. Nico this is Sam, Tucker, and Danny," Percy introduced.

"I'm going to talk to Percy for a while," Nico said dragging Percy off. I turned invisible and followed them.

"Thanks for coming Nico."

"It's fine, you saved me from being turned into a daffodil."

"Your stepmom again?"

"Gods she won't give up."

"So did you see the ghost?"

"Yeah Perce, I don't know why. Either Thanatos is slacking or there sneaking out with Melinoe's help. I hate her."

"At least you don't have a half-brother who like to take his enemies skulls and dedicate them to Dad," Percy said.

That left one thought in my mind:

 _Who are they really?_

Hi There! Thanks for reading! Please vote and comment!

Thanks!

~sam_fenton


	12. Somethings not right

**Percy's PoV**

Me and Nico came back into the cafeteria Sam, Tucker, and Danny where in a huddle.

"What are you guys talking about?" Nico said walking behind them.

"AH! Don't do that!" Sam exclaimed, while I was laughing my head off.

"See you later guys. Percy is Sally still where you're staying?" Nico asked me.

"Yep, just be careful of the Fentons," I warned.

"No big Perce. See you after school," He said walking out.

"Where did he come from?"

"Which side is he from?"

"He's coming to _my_ house?!"

"A) Who knows, B) my father's, C) probably, he's fine though. He's having parental troubles," I told them.

"Like what?" Danny asked.

"Fighting with his stepmom," I answered.

"Oh you both have a step parent?" Sam said.

"Yeah but he lost his mom. Bye," I said running off to gym.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Fenton's~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm Back!" I said entering.

"Percy! You're cousin is stay with us for the school year too," Jack said.

"We just enrolled him at Casper," Maddie said.

"Percy, how was school?" my mom asked.

"Good. An old pal of ours dropped by during English but left shortly after," I said seeing my mom's face drain of color.

"Perce, why don't you show me where I'll be staying. With you and Danny," Nico said.

"Up here," I said leading Nico upstairs with me.

"Hey guys," Danny said.

"When did you get here?" Nico asked.

"A minute ago, while you guys were talking."

"Percy, why don't you show me around town. Bye Danny," Nico said dragging me out with him. We walked over to the park.

"Something's not right here, Perce."

"Why do you think I IM'ed you?"

"Because I am a great person to be around."

"Ha! You spend most of your time hiding secrets, or in the Underworld. Getting turned into a dandelion," I sassed back.

"Once! That was one time! Persephone and I had a little spat!"

"Which ended up with Nico di Angelo becoming Nico di Dandelion," I laughed.

"Shut up Percy," Nico said.

"Fine. Let's talk about the happenings," I said.

"Okay, but just to let you know, there's a spirit here. Right above us," Nico told me.

 _What the Hades?!_

Hi there! Thanks for reading! Please Vote and Comment!

Thanks!

~sam_fenton


	13. UmmHi?

**Danny's PoV**

"Come on spirit. I know you're there," Nico called towards me.

"Umm...Hi?" I said landing and turning visible.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked me.

"Nope," I said.

"I see. How long have you been dead?"

"About two years," I said.

"Than you should know who I am. Normally spirits tend to avoid me, but you've been following us lately. Ever since I arrived, actually. Who are you?" Nico asked me, a threatening undertone was not lost on me.

"Danny Phantom," I answered.

"Now _Danny Phantom,_ why don't you go find out who I am," Nico told me.

I flew off thinking about how Nico could have know I was there.

"I'm going to go ask around in the Ghost Zone. I'll see if Frostbite knows who he is. See you guys tomorrow, bye," I told Sam and Tuck, before flying into the Ghost Zone.

I eventually found Frostbite's lair.

"Hey Frostbite."

"Oh Great One, how may I be of service?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Do you know anyone named Nico?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, of course. He is the Ghost King. Son of the Underworld, Hero," Frostbite said.

"Okay thanks."

"If you ever should cross paths with him, hope he is in a good mood."

 _Uh oh._

"Hey Danny," Percy said walking in with Nico.

"Hi Percy, Nico," I replied.

"I'm going to go make a phone call," Percy said and ran off.

"So Nico, where are you from?"

"My mother was from Italy, lived there a bit. then I lived in Vegas for a little bit before moving in with my father and his wife."

"Okay, where does your father live?" I asked.

" _Way_ down South. You could say he lives down under," Nico smirked as if that was funny.

"Uh oh. Nico's smirking. What did you do?" Percy said.

"Nothing. He asked me where Dad lived and I told him _Way_ down south. Could be considered down under. How's Annabeth?" Nico explained.

"A bit busy, but she's fine. I f she can survive one her own in the wild, she'll be fine in the city. Plus she's more experienced now," Percy said.

 _What are they talking about?_

"Major or Minor?" Nico asked.

"Neither, try a crazy uncle, on her dad's side, a mysterious cousin, and a _friend_ ," Percy replied.

"I need to go tell me dad I won't be home for a while," Nico said going upstairs.

"So Percy how was your day?"

"It was good. By the way, I would stay away from _any_ shadows while Nico is here. What am I saying, even after Nico leaves," Percy told me.

"Why?"

"Nico is like a shadow ninja as my...friend, possibly cousin would put it," Percy told me.

"What you don't know if your friend is your cousin or not?"

"Nope. Goodnight," Percy said going upstairs.

"Percy?" Nico asked coming down.

"He just went upstairs to bed."

"He's not there," Nico said running outside.

I ran after him when we got there I saw Percy unconscious being held by Skulker.

"Whelp! I will let go of this boy if you come to me," Skulker said.

"Or when I tell you," I heard Nico said. I looked around for him to find him on the rooftop behind Skulker. Skulker turned around confusion clearly written on his face until he saw Nico. Skulker quickly put Percy down in front of Nico and flew off. A second later Nico appeared next to me holding Percy.

"How can you hold Percy, he's like three years older than you?" I asked.

"'Cause. Now help me get him upstairs."

When we finally put him down in my bed, Nico started digging in his pockets.

"Styx. Where's Percy's bag?" He asked me.

Nico ran over to it and opened the lock on it, dug through it and pulled out a water bottle and a bag of lemon squares. He then continued to pull out a lemon square, break of a corner and force feed it to Percy. Then he opened the water bottle and poured out what looked like apple juice into Percy's mouth. Percy groaned.

"Danny, go get a glass of water NOW!" Nico told me. I ran downstairs and grabbed the biggest glass and filled it with water before running back upstairs.

"Do you mind if I get your bed wet? Good," Nico said without waiting for an answer threw the water on Percy.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM! HE"S IN-" I started.

"Hey guys," Percy said sitting up.

Hi there! Thanks for reading! Please vote, and comment!

Thanks!

~sam_fenton


	14. What happened?

**Percy's PoV**

"What happened?" I asked.

"We found you unconscious outside being held by a ghost. He put you down after he saw me, but it bashed you skull in the back it looked like," Nico told me.

"Will you IM Annabeth and see if she can visit? And you might want to tell my mom," I told Nico and he ran out.

"Percy, why would Nico throw water on you, and feed you a lemon square and apple juice?" Danny asked.

"Um...They were medicinal and the water hydrates me," I lied, standing up.

"Perseus Jackson! YOU KELP BRAINED IDIOT!" I heard yelling, followed by running.

Next thing I know I was on the ground, Annabeth had her dagger at my throat.

"Annabeth's here," Nico said panting, followed by my mom.

"Perseus Jackson! Oh. Hi Annabeth, I'll let you take care of him," My mom said and left.

"What did I tell you about getting kidnapped and or killed?" Annabeth asked me.

"Don't unless you're with me," I said.

"Exactly," Annabeth said getting off of me sheathing her dagger.

"Ahem," Danny said.

"Oh, um. Danny this is my girlfriend Annabeth. Annabeth this is Danny, my mom's friend's son," I introduced.

"Hi Danny, If you excuse us. Me and Percy are going for a walk" Annabeth said pulling me out the door.

"So how did you get here so fast?" I asked.

"I threatened Nico to come and pick me up."

"How could I see that?" I joked.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain."

"Okay Wise Girl. How's Boston?"

"Good besides the fact that my uncle is insane with a capital I."

"How long will you be here?"

"A week. My dad and uncle don't know where I am," She said with a grin.

"You have to stop running away!"

"And you have to stop being hunted," Was her reply.

"Come on let's go back before my mom realizes that you're not yelling at me anymore."

Hi there! I know this is kind of a filler but it's for the sake of the story. Please Vote and Comment!

Thanks!

~sam_fenton


	15. So

**Danny's PoV**

Once Percy and his girlfriend left I was stuck with Nico.

"So...Nico. How did Annabeth get here so fast?" I asked breaking the silence.

"She was already on her way."

"Are you related to Percy on his mom's side?"

"Nope, our dad's are brothers."

"How old are you? Just out of curiosity," I asked aware I was pestering him.

"15 now I'm going to bed. Night," Nico said and flopped down.

"I'm going for a walk, night," I replied leaving Nico. I sneaked out of the house and went to the park. I hid in the bushes and eavesdropped once I got there.

"You have to stop running away!" I heard Percy exclaim. _She ran away?!_

"And you have to stop being hunted," Came Annabeth's reply.

"Come on let's go back before my mom realizes that you're not yelling at me anymore."

I saw them starting to leave when, out of nowhere, comes Nico.

"Guys can I talk to you."

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"I think Danny is suspicious about us. He was giving me an interrogation."

"Oh gods it was me wasn't it. He asked about how I got here so fast didn't he?" Annabeth groaned.

"Not just that but he talked about my age and how me and Percy are related."

"Let's go before something bad happens. Nico, you going to walk with us or shadow travel?" I heard Percy ask. _What's Shadow Travel?_

"I'm going the express way. Danny said he would be going on a walk and I said I was going to bed. You guys want tag along?"

"Yeah, let's go," I watched as they grabbed on to Nico and _disappeared._

I rubbed my eyes. There is _NO_ that could happen. _NONE._ Unless Nico was a ghost, turned invisible and flew those Percy and Annabeth away.

"But that's impossible," I told myself, as I transformed and flew back home landing behind a car and walking the rest of the way not as Phantom. I went inside and walked upstairs but what I heard stopped me in my tracks.

Sorry for the long wait! Please vote and comment!

Thanks!

~sam_fenton


	16. Bad Rep

**Percy's PoV**

"Hey Annabeth. Ever find anything out on the ghosts?" I asked her, remembering I had asked her earlier.

"I did find one thing that tied in with Amity Park. Look," Annabeth told me rummaging through her backpack. She pulled out a newspaper from a few months ago. The headline read something that looked like: **Shogt Ikd Kastact Yamor!** Below that there was picture of the ghost that I had encountered earlier and the mayor.

"That's the ghost that was spying on me and Nico, earlier. Looks like he has a bad rep," I said pointing at the picture.

"But look at his face. He looks surprised and the mayor looks...not right. Here's another pic of the mayor. The mayor looks like he was planning something while the ghost looks like he's startled in it. I think he was framed," Annabeth told me.

"Well there's only one way to find out. Ask. If you wait near the school something's bound to happen and he'll show up. You, me, and Nico will be there too," I schemed.

"That sounds incredibly stupid, Seaweed Brain."

'Well I'm not you now am I, Wise Girl."

Annabeth sighed. "Well based off of your track record of stupid ideas working out, I guess we'll do it," she replied. "Now let's get some sleep. Big day ahead of us I guess," Annabeth said get under a blanket.

"'Night."

"'Night."

 _Hey there! I know this is kind of a filler chapter but it is important. Please Vote and Comment!_

 _Thanks!_

 _~sam_fenton_


	17. BAD DOG!

Danny's PoV

"If you wait near the school something's bound to happen and he'll show up. You, me, and Nico will be there too," I heard Percy say.

"That sounds incredibly stupid, Seaweed Brain."

'Well I'm not you now am I, Wise Girl."

Annabeth sighed. "Well based off of your track record of stupid ideas working out, I guess we'll do it," she replied. "Now let's get some sleep. Big day ahead of us I guess," Annabeth said.

"'Night."

"'Night."

I was shaken up after that, but I got ready for bed and went to sleep dreading the morning.

"Percy! Annabeth! Nico! Danny! Breakfast!" I groaned hearing my mom's voice. I got up to see that Percy and his friends had already left the room. I went downstairs to find toast on a plate and _blue_ pancakes that Percy seemed to love.

"Hey Danny! Want some pancakes?" Percy said when he saw me.

"Um...Why are they blue?" I asked hesitantly.

"Inside joke. My old step-dad said that blue food is impossible, but voila, here it is," Percy explained, while drowning his in syrup.

"There delicious. Sally makes very good food. Percy you're drowning your pancakes," Annabeth told me before changing focus and scolding Percy.

"We've already been over this though Annabeth," Percy shot back grinning. Only to be rewarded with a small eye roll from Annabeth.

"No thanks. I'm not that hungry," I lied. "Where's Nico?"

"He went ahead. He had to go pick something up," Annabeth replied before standing up. "Let's go or you will be late Seaweed Brain."

"Fine. See you later Danny," Percy told me as they left. I ran upstairs before flying over to find Sam and Tucker. I found them a couple blocks from the school and transformed back before joining them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Danny. No cousin today?" Sam asked me.

"He's with his girlfriend but they were planning something. And I think it has to do with me."

"We'll be with you then Danny," Tucker told me.

"Thanks you guys."

The start of the day went pretty well until halfway through English, when someone started talking about a poodle. Paul went over and looked out the window before calling on Percy.

"Percy your _dog_ is outside," Paul told him.

"Nico, you want to come too?" Percy asked.

"Yes," Nico said before following Percy out.

I looked out the window. _Since when did Percy have a dog?_ I thought before I saw the _dog_ outside. I raised my hand, and asked to be excused followed shortly after by Sam and Tucker. Paul let us go and we ran outside. I ducked behind a tree.

"Going Ghost!" I yelled as I transformed. I flew over t where the _dog_ was.

"How big is that thing?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know," I said before seeing Percy and Nico walk over to the huge dog.

"Annabeth did you bring her?" Percy asked the air.

"No she just came," Annabeth's voice came from nowhere. I decided I would fly over, invisibly, and see what that thing was.

"Guys, that ghost is back,"Nico announced.

I turned visible. "How do you know?" I asked to no reply. "And what is that thing?"

"My pet. Her name's Mrs. O'Leary," Percy told me scratching her ear.

"Did you really kidnap the Mayor or was that set up? Because it looks set up," Annabeth said appearing from nowhere with a baseball cap in her hand.

"That was a set up. He was overshadowed."

"Told you Seaweed Brain," she said to Percy before Mrs. O'Leary took off towards Sam and Tuck.

"Bad Dog! Come back!" Percy yelled at her, before I heard Sam and Tucker yelling at the dog.

"Get this thing off of me!"

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Mrs. O'Leary, go back to Camp girl. I'll visit you soon," Percy told the dog before it ran off into the woods. He looked around a bit awkwardly. "So..." he started and trailed off. Me, Sam, and Tucker were staring at him. Percy, Annabeth, and Nico were staring back. Sam finally broke the silence.

"What was that dog thing?" She demanded.

Hi There!

I'm Alive and I apollogize for the long wait I will try to update more often! Thanks for reading and please vote and comment!

Thanks!

~sam_fenton


	18. It's a, um, dog?

**Percy's PoV.**

"That dog thing is, well... It's a, um, dog?" I said uneasily. Sam looked at me skeptically.

"What this idiot here means is that it's a very _rare_ breed of dog," Annabeth said stepping on my foot.

"Ow, I mean, yes she is a very rare dog." I glanced at Annabeth quickly.

"Seaweed Brain," she muttered under her breath. "It's a rare breed called Lesvía kynigós*. Only found in Greece. It was birthday present for Percy's 15th birthday."

I saw Tucker fumbling with his PDA followed by a lot of typing.

"It's not listed on the list of all known dog breeds," Tucker stated.

"That's because many believe that it's existence is a myth," Annabeth said quickly. Sam looked at her skeptically.

"Suuure. Wouldn't it still be founds online somewhere?" Sam asked.

"We wouldn't know. We don't go online very much," Nico said from the shadows in the corner. I saw Tucker, Sam, and Danny Phantom jump at the sound of his voice.

"Wait. It says here that Lesvía kynigós* is Greek for Hell-" Tucker started only to have an invisible hand clapped over his mouth. I realized that Annabeth had gone invisible again. I watched as Tucker paled before nodding his head. Annabeth promptly reappeared next to me. Yankees cap in hand.

"Wait. How did you turn invisible? Are you a ghost?" Phantom demanded.

"Nope. It's just a gift from my mother. I think you four should go back to class. Gods know how Percy needs all he can get. And you can go to wherever you came from, Phantom. We'll meet tonight after dinner at the fountain in the park. About 8 pm." With that we all left, Annabeth shimmered out of view followed by Danny Phantom flying away. Nico, Sam, Tucker, and I walked into Paul's class right before the bell rang. Danny came in a few minutes later.

"Percy, Nico, Mr. Fenton, Ms. Manson, and Mr. Foley, can you come and see me for a minute?" Paul asked. We all walked up to the front of the room. "Percy, Nico is everything okay out there?"

"Yep. It was just Mrs. O'Leary visiting. I told her I would see her at camp soon," I replied.

"Okay you two can go. I'll help you with the homework when we get back. Now Danny, Ms. Manson, and Mr. Foley, why were you three gone?" Paul asked the others as we left. We didn't stay to hear their response.

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly and by the time we got back to the Fenton's Annabeth was ready to drag us upstairs away from Jack and Maddie.

"Gods, I was ready to run away again," Annabeth said when we got upstairs. "I came back to listen to Danny's parents talk about ghosts. I did learn some things, but I'm not sure how accurate it was. Thankfully, Sally pulled me out of there."

"Well at least we're going to hopefully get some information tonight when we meet Phantom and the others," I said before someone knocked.

"Um. Sorry to interrupt but I was told to tell you dinner will be ready in ten minutes." I looked up to see Jazz standing the doorway.

"Thanks Jazz. We'll be down in a minute," I said before she left. "Can I ask a question? What did you tell Tucker to make him go that pale?"

"I told him not to say anything or I would judo flip him and chop up his PDA," Annabeth replied calmly. Before she got up and went downstairs for dinner.

I'm alive still. My life is hectic but I don't have dance this week so I will have some free time.

*Lesvía kynigós = Greek for Hell hound according to Google translate

Shout out to everyone who told me to update. It really provides me with motivation.

Thanks,

~sam_fenton


End file.
